


there's nothing I won't do for you

by Wofflekins



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 21 Chump Street AU, ??? Not really but, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drug Dealing, M/M, Rating May Change, Undercover Cop Gilbert, based off of 21 chump street, i'm actual trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wofflekins/pseuds/Wofflekins
Summary: He could see the thoughtful expression on Gilbert’s face as he tried to think it over. With lifted eyebrows, his stare landed back on John and he nodded; ripping a piece of paper from his notebook, he scribbled his number and name before handing it to John.Their fingers touched.





	

**Author's Note:**

> basically the 21 Chump Street au no one asked for 
> 
> (and yes I know I used Lafayette's actual name,, you don't have to let me know)

We turn the tables to a boy named John Laurens, a rather decent student in school and in his second semester of his senior year. The student was 18, minding his own business in his class until a _b o y_ came into the classroom. A new student, the teacher had said. Gilbert Du Motier - or simply Gilbert Lafayette - they had introduced him as. It was as if time itself had stopped and all John could do was stare at the boy as he took his seat in front of him. He wanted to reach out, to get his attention and say **SOMETHING** , but all he could do was stare at the bunch of curls tied back into a ponytail. Never before had he been so attracted to someone without even talking to them. He was French, the teacher had briefly stated that Gilbert had moved from Paris with his mother to there in New York.

It made John _swoon_.

What made him swoon even more was when he found out he had Gilbert in not just one, but two of his classes. So when he was granted another chance to talk to him, John felt blessed. Yet he still said nothing.

His friend Alexander had tried urging him to get the courage to strike up a conversation but each time John would come up with an excuse - he looked so peaceful sleeping in class, why disturb him? - until a week had passed and he decided to take a chance. He nudged Alexander on the back of his shoulder, who happened to sit next to Gilbert, and nodded his head as if to say ‘switch with me, come on’. Seemingly understanding the hint, Alex carefully got up and gathered his books, switching seats with John and watching the other boy with curiosity. _Just what did John have planned..?_

With a smile, he waved at Gilbert; when he got the other’s attention he felt his heart stop. _Oh no._

“Hi.”

Out of the corner of his eye he could see the _grimace_ that crossed over Alex’s face. Gilbert was considerate, or at least didn’t mind the awkward greeting from John, because he smiled and waved back. “‘Ello.”

 _O h !_ The accent, the sound of his voice did things to him he never knew a simple voice could do.

“Name’s John, I was actually wondering if — y’know — I could get your number?”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, you’re new I mean.. I could be your tour guide and everything!”

He could see the thoughtful expression on Gilbert’s face as he tried to think it over. With lifted eyebrows, his stare landed back on John and he nodded; ripping a piece of paper from his notebook, he scribbled his number and name before handing it to John.

Their fingers touched.

“Cool — cool, thanks.”

He felt the back of his chair get kicked and almost cursed at Alex – until he realized he actually got Gilbert’s number! Nothing could ruin the momentary _high_ he felt with just a simple piece of paper.

 

* * *

 

A week had passed.

John texted Gilbert almost everyday, trying to be as casual and _cool_ as possible. However he couldn’t help but throw hints here and there, like:

_**text to: Gilbert <3** _

⌜ what type of people are you into ?? ⌟

⌜ like are you into guys? ⌟

⌜ i’m forward sorry lol ⌟

_**text from: Gilbert <3** _

⌜ :) ⌟

⌜ Wouldn’t you like to know? ⌟

Or:

_**text to: Gilbert <3** _

⌜ are you dating anyone? ⌟

⌜ asking for a friend ;) ⌟

_**text from: Gilbert <3** _

⌜ Tell this friend to come to me themselves. :) ⌟

As time went on Gilbert had actually began to open up to the senior; whether it was truthful or not was a whole other mystery. And yet John ate it all up as if Gilbert’s words were subsistence. If someone asked how Gilbert felt about the entire situation, he would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a smidge bad for leading the kid on. Gilbert knew he was 18 at least, however the thought of pursuing any type of romance on the job was _risky_ – it could tamper with the objective, among other things.

For John, he was absolutely smitten with Gilbert. From his looks, to his accent, to just the unique quirks and traits about him. John never noticed such things in anyone else – and they certainly weren’t as mature as Gilbert, that was for sure. No one could compare to the other student.

When he had started to spew his feelings for Gilbert to his friends, he had received an amused eye-roll from Alex and a teasing “aww” from Herc. They tried to encourage him to just ask him out, to be brave and just risk it. All he wanted was to be with Gilbert, was that so bad? At some point he even texted Gilbert while they were in class, asking a similar query (his texts becoming more direct) and taking his friend’s advice.

**_text to: Gilbert <3_ **

⌜ what the heck I gotta do to be with you? lololol ⌟

⌜ who do I have to be for you to be with me??? roflol ⌟

**_text from: Gilbert <3_ **

⌜ :) ⌟

He showed the text to his two rowdy friends and proceeded to _cheer_ with them. A smiley face? That _had_ to be a good sign. It wasn’t outright rejection! He had a chance! Now all he had to do was work on impressing Gilbert… how, exactly, he still needed to work on. But they had time, definitely. 

**Author's Note:**

> Review pls!


End file.
